West Seattle
West Seattle is the area west of the Duwamish River and was annexed by Seattle in 1907. Thanks to the city's many hills, lakes, and bays, all Seattle neighborhoods are distinct. However, none is more a world unto itself than giant West Seattle. It is only minutes from city center travelling down Highway 99 and across the West Seattle Bridge. On September 28, 2006, Seattle Times columnist Ron Judd, in a humor piece titled "How to tell the truth about the Pacific N.W.," described West Seattle in an imagined Q&A explaining the NW to a non-local: Q: What should I know about West Seattle? A: It’s lovely, and sort of an island unto itself in a social sort of way. Unfortunately, after the next big earthquake, it very likely will be an island unto itself in a physical sort of way. West Seattle's miles of rolling peninsula feature many of the city's loveliest parks and beaches, its highest hills, a couple of happening retail districts studded with good restaurants, middle-class neighborhoods blessed with gorgeous views, and a mix of residents as diverse as any in town. West Seattle might be more apt to be called Southwest Seattle because it occupies that quadrant of the city. The "south" part was skipped because Seattle has long been divided along class lines north and south. As the nicest part of the South End, early boosters called the place West Seattle to distance it from its embarrassingly obvious southern location. Known as the "gold coast" to many in the housing market, West Seattle has broad spectrum of available housing, with the majority of real estate retaining a very favorable return. The latest development to raze and remodel the Highpoint area has helped land values continue up at a pace outlasting the bubbles the rest of the city sees. Generally, the socio-economic spectrum stretches from the southeast, near White Center, northwestward until one arrives among the leafy, pricey homes overlooking Alki Beach, the city's favorite strand. Among its residents, West Seattle features more than its share of famous and not-so-famous rock stars, mountaineers, artists and others taken with its unpreposessing, outdoorsy style. Neighborhoods "The Junction", Admiral, Alki, Arbor Heights, Beach Drive, Delridge, Fauntleroy, Gatewood, Genesee, Harbor Ave, High Point, Highland Park, Lincoln Park, Luna Park, Morgan Junction, Pigeon Point, Roxbury, Schmitz Park, Sunset, Westwood, Youngstown Highlights * California Avenue: Most head for the beach, but this street's two distinct retail districts (Admiral Junction and Alaska Junction) provide reasons to visit. Along with the book shops, antique malls, craft stores, and yoga studios, highlights include Easy Street Records, easily Seattle's coolest record store and cafe; ArtsWest Playhouse & Gallery for live theater, music, comedy, and cabaret, plus a quality art gallery, classes, and workshops; the Admiral Theater for second-run movies; Mission's notorious margaritas and pleasing decor; Ovio Bistro for chic dinner fare and a great bar; Metropolitan Market, a tastefully upscale environment for grocery shopping, including exemplary produce, cheese, and wine sections alongside a full-service deli; West 5, excellent home-cooked favorites and full bar in a retro atmosphere; Lee's Asian Restaurant, the best hole-in-the-wall Chinese joint in Seattle; several good pubs and bistros include Circa, Elliott Bay Brewing and Beveridge Place Pub; West Seattle Nursery, a first-class neighborhood garden center for plants you won't find at Home Depot; and ice cream cones and sandwiches at Husky Deli, a decades-old neighborhood gathering place beyond compare. * Hamilton Viewpoint: So magnificant is the view from this point at the North end of West Seattle it has been featured as a backdrop of ABC News, many movies, and of course the ongoing tour buses looking to give their passengers the best views of Seattle. * West Seattle Golf Course: The best public course in Seattle, with long holes, lots of hills and verdant views. Just off the West Seattle Bridge, south on 35th Ave. * Camp Long: It's a real summer camp, now a city park, and a great place to take kids for a romp among meadows, trails, ponds, and the world's original man-made climbing rock. * The Seattle Chinese Garden: located at the South Seattle Community College campus along 16th Ave. on Pigeon Hill, it's an excellent, if new, sizeable Chinese pond garden, perfect for a stroll. Parks & Outdoor * Alki Beach: It's popular for good reason. In addition to the beach and the walk along it, restaurants, bars, and coffee houses abound at the southwest end, across Alki Ave. Alki was also home to the historic Luna Park. Good bets for meals include The Alki Cafe, Dukes, Pegasus Pizza, and Sunfish Fish & Chips. For dessert, try the Alki Bakery. Or enjoy a sunset barbeque or bonfire at one of the public fireplaces along the beach. You can rent bikes or inline skates, or bring your own, and wheel off along the Alki bike path, going northward around Duwamish Head and around the peninsula, with stunning city views, to Seacrest Pier (with fishing boat rentals in summer). A libation on the deck at Salty's restaurant is a fine break before heading back. * Lincoln Park/Fauntleroy: Parks don't get any prettier than this, with a mile of spectacular beach backed by forested hills laced with trails. A summertime bonus: Colman Pool, a saltwater-filled public olympic-sized swimming pool, perches at the tip of Pt. Williams in the park's center. Access is by foot only; easiest to come from the park's south parking lot. Just past the park is the Fauntleroy Ferry Dock, giving access to Vashon Island and Southworth across Puget Sound. Four blocks east, Endolyne Joe's provides good, moderately priced eating. * Schmitz Park: Winding paths weave their way through old growth into secret places in this lovely Olmstead park. Donated to Seattle in 1908 by Ferdinand and Emma Schmitz, Schmitz Park has been preserved as a santuary and memorial to what old Seattle looked like. You will be delighted by owl hoots and the babbling brook. Great info about the park can be read at http://www.schmitzpark.org. * Lowman Beach Park: A small adjunct at the North end of Lincoln park seperated from the rest of the park by a few homes lined along the seawall. Tennis courts with the best waterfront views in Seattle lie here. See also * Things to do in West Seattle External Links * WestSeattle.com Community Website * West Seattle Blog - West Seattle's only daily news source * West Seattle Real Estate * West Seattle HiYu Summer Festival * West Seattle Herald - Local Newspaper * GoNorthwest West Seattle * "West Seattle" article on Wikipedia Category:West Seattle